


A Midnight Hunt

by I_Otaku



Series: M Writes Meowrails [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius and Nepeta are werewolves, and Karkat sends them out of the house one night to hunt. They need to learn to avoid bodies of water. Teasing and stupid decisions only saved by both worrying about the other. Werewolf telepathy. Human speak is normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlaveToMyKeyboard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToMyKeyboard/gifts).



The moon shone down, light soft and blurred as it filtered through the canopy layers. Around leaves wet with early morning dew, through branches hanging heavy with the weight of the world, the gentle beams of light cascaded over the mossy grass of the forest floor. It was quiet, save for the gentle hums of birds, and the breeze wafting it's way around. Slowly, soft thuds pranced through the pathway underlying the trees. It was a wolf, it's large and stoic figure unmistakable as it walked down the path.

Some animals fled, quickly and quietly as the large beast strode, searching eyes glancing off every tree trunks and rustling bush. Birds chirped, small rabbits and chipmunks scurrying and hiding as the dark fur traipsed past their homes. The wolf was quiet, save for the occasional gruff exhale as it searched for something. What, no other beast could tell. The wolf's deep blue eyes lacked the hunger or threat of a predator. After a few moments, it stopped at the mouth of a split path, looking both ways and seemingly pleased with neither of them.

It wasn't until a small rustling in the bush to it's left did the wolf turn, hurried and focused on finding his pursuee as the very object leapt from his rear. It crashed down on his back, lighter fur with flecks of gold and auburn tackling the black wolf to the ground.

_Now is not the time Nepeta, we were due to be hunting when you ran off._

_Oh come on! I told Karkitty I didn't need any help hunting, and I ran off to prove it!_ The lighter wolf nuzzled down, head gently nudging the clearly displeased darker's.

_It was still a very fruitless and ridiculous decision._

_Bleh!_ The light wolf jumped up, prancing and patting her feet to the ground, tail swishing low and excitedly. Now the darker stood, slightly slower and shaking out his fur-which he knew now had hopeless amounts of dirt, based on his company's matted mess.

_You could have gotten hurt._

_Nu-uh!_

_Yes_

_No!_

_Yes_

_No!_

_This is pointless. I demand you stop._

_Make me!_

_Nepeta we only have at most, three hours until the sun rises. Karkat instructed us to find food, and this time not to recede to the water’s edge and engage in fraternization with the merpeople as you are known to do._

_Yeah, but you do it too, don’t try to hide it._ The lighter furred wolf jumped into the air, before walking quick and peppy steps around the dark wolf. _Well if you’re going to be such a stick in the mud, we can go hunt._

 _Thank you._ The black wolf nodded, taking a few steps and nudging the side of his companion’s ribs, causing them to jump. The two stepped off, first plain as day on the path before slinking down into the grass and shrubbery on the side of the path.

 

With low shoulders and short shallow breaths, Nepeta crouched, eyes frozen and focused on the small fox at the river bed. It's brown and red fur swayed in the breeze, matching Nepeta's own as she watched it. A loud snap brought the fox’s attention up and away from the water, as Nepeta snuck from the bush, before pouncing onto the smaller beast, on paw on it’s tail, another on it’s back as she watched it squirm.

_Nepeta, focus on quantity. Do not play with our food._

_I’m not! Jeez Eq-_ Nepeta had turned towards her partner, looking at him over the river and the carcass pile around where he stood. _Just because you’re a boring stickpurr_ , Nepeta’s tongue lolled out as she joked around and kicked the small fox over the river with a rather impressive force. _Doesn’t mean mew have to be one all the time._ Equius sighed in response, turning and stepping into the forest to presumably find another meal.

With a few steps, the female was in the river, cutting across to her hunting partner as a shimmering form slinked across the riverbed, drawing her attention down. Her eyes focused, and a sudden hand on her hind leg had her in the water before she could take a breath. A slimy tail wrapped around her front legs, her attacker taking mouthful of her front shoulder out, sending her into shock and melting back into her human body. She fought, writhing against her foe, even as her human self, she was scratching and fighting as the two moved down river. Her head broke the surface in a confused gasp, where she yelled and dove back down, connecting her forehead with her foe, it’s shimmering and reflective scales disappearing as it’s camouflage failed. He fought back still, but with punch after punch and claws digging into his scales, all he could do eventually was give up and watch his blood leak into the freshwater. Nepeta’s head rose from the surface, immediately being grabbed by the scruff of her neck by a large pair of furry jowls. She recognized him, and left him drop her on the sand, her eyes closing as she took deep breaths. Wow. Fighting was different from hunting. Equius stayed in the water longer, nudging the body and eventually picking it up to throw further downstream, presumably where it came from.

“Are you okay?” He asked, dropping a large piece of black fabric on Nepeta’s ‘lewd’ body.

“Yeah,” she responded, turning to see Eq had changed back to human too. “He didn’t stand a chance.” Nepeta stood immediately though, sliding Equius’ much too large tank top over herself. She was roughed up, a few open wounds, an especially bad one on the back of her left shoulder blade, but she stood up, she smiled, and stretched out best she could. “I gotta stay outta the freshwater. And hey, how come mew get your closes when you change?”

“We’ve discussed this. I never overexert myself. I know what I’m doing and I remember what I was wearing when I changed.” Equius stated, upper half of his body shimmering from his nervous sweating. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m purrfect.” She responded again. The night sky was alit with maroons and oranges, the night sky turning into the morning one. “I think we got enough food.”

“I agree.” Equius replied, scrutinizing each scratch and bite on Nepeta’s exposed skin. “We need to get you back.” His eyes stayed on her, hands delicately reaching to try and prod the wounds but never actually touching.

“Let’s focus on getting _the food_ back to Karkitty.” She replied, hefting a few of the larger beasts onto her right shoulder. Equius watched, worry on his brow but she didn’t wince or whimper, pulling him to pick up the remaining and follow. He did, the pair making their way back through the forest with morning light spinning and wavering down the tree line. Human feet patted their way through the grass, small talk and quiet jokes exchanged.

“Just another hunting session?” Equius asked, “I highly doubt that, because of the new wounds.”

“Nothing but a few scratches, listen and -“ Nepeta stopped, turning and taking a swift kick just behind Equius. He foot connected with another camouflaged foe, the smaller figure rolling away though. “I wonder what our deal is with little suckers like that.” Nepeta monologued.

Equius turned, seeing the leech reminiscent wound on the back of his calf. “Thank you,” He spoke, “I didn’t notice that.”

“We had better check ourselves when we get back.” Nepeta mumbled, “I guess this has just been a big ol’ mess, huh?”

“Next time, we shall remain inland.” Equius wavered slightly, nervous sweat trickling down his body. “I believe that enemy had a few tricks for it’s post mortem party.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Nepeta laughed, as the two made their way finally back to the house. They moved up the steps and both knocked on the door, Karkat swinging it open with a displeased scowl.

“It only took you the entire fucking night,” He growled, as the two opened their mouths to reply. Neither could get a word out, before falling forward and collapsing on the deck. “And this is why I can never send either of you out alone! Who knows how far away you’ll be when you pass out if you don’t have someone for you to worry about!?” Karkat stuck his head back into the house, “Kanaya, come help me drag these idiots inside!” His attention returned to the pair and sighed.


End file.
